Por Perro
by rosa.negra.c
Summary: - Pero necesito estar solo, tal vez, con el tiempo, ¿Quién sabe? Vuelva a buscarte, o tal vez conozcas a alguien-/ "Y sin importar el tiempo, a donde nos lleve la vida, el hilo puede que se estire, puede que se enrede, pero nunca se va a romper"/No sé por qué Yo por perro me lo busqué, y por eso tú estás con él / SasuSaku


_Hola eh vuelto aquí con otra historia de Capítulo único._

 _Disculpen, tal vez lo sentimental, esta historia, al inicio esta basada un poco en mi historia. Lamentablemente mi relación termino, y aún guardo la esperanza que él se de cuenta de muchas cosas :c_

 _Espero les guste, me llevó un par de lágrimas escribir el inicio :c_

 _Perdonen el Ooc de Sasuke._

 _Espero les guste~_

.

.

* * *

 _ ****_" _ **Cuenta una leyenda que todos nacimos con un hilo rojo, invisible, atado a la persona que amaremos por siempre. Sin importar el tiempo, el lugar o la circunstancia, el hilo se podrá estirar, contraer o enredar, pero jamás romper"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sasuke Uchiha, un muchacho de 25 años, pelo negro azabache y ojos ónix, tez blanca y un cuerpo codiciado por las mujeres, ingeniero de profesión estaba allí, sentado en el típico sillón que conocía desde hacía casi seis años, en el típico sillón en la casa de hasta ese instante su novia, Sakura, una muchacha de 24 años de pelo rosa y ojos jade, un cuerpo proporcionado, una hermosa sonrisa y recientemente, al igual que Sasuke, titulada de derecho.

-Sasuke…-susurro ella. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas hacían que viera la figura del moreno bastante lejana y distorsionada- ¿Estás seguro de esto?-cuestionó- aún podemos intentarlo, tan solo déjame enmendar mis errores.

El moreno le miró, una fuerte punzada tenía en su pecho. Quería a Sakura Haruno, la quería más que a nada en el mundo, y siempre lo haría, él no dudaba de aquello, era la mujer de su vida, su primera novia oficial, aquella con la que alguna vez soñó con casarse, hacerla su mujer. Pero había algo en él, algo que lo hacía tomar tan radical decisión. Los problemas entre ellos habían aumentado considerablemente, la comunicación y la confianza habían, al parecer, desaparecido entre ellos. Estaba cansado, agotado y había decidido estar solo, con todo lo que eso significaba; tal vez, perderla para siempre.

-Sakura-hablo. Su voz gruesa hizo que ella le observara- Te quiero, sabes que sí- hablo mirando esos ojos llenos de lágrimas- Pero necesito estar solo, tal vez, con el tiempo, ¿Quién sabe? Vuelva a buscarte, o tal vez conozcas a alguien-ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida- Quizás con el tiempo realmente entendamos que somos el uno para el otro. Sabes que cometimos errores graves.

-Sasuke-hablo apenas en su tono de voz. Su pecho ardía, ardía como la mierda. Ella lo amaba, pero ahí estaba pagando los errores que no habían sabido enfrentar, y allí, notó como lo perdía- Te Amo Sasuke- él la miró, al igual que ella le dolía, aunque no llorase, aunque no lo dijese. Él estaba igual o más destrozado que ella- No puedo obligarte a que estés conmigo, por más que quiera, si tú eres feliz sin mí, yo lo seré, a pesar de mi dolor.

Él se levantó de aquel sillón y se acercó a ella abrazándole, y aunque su tacto ardiera, ambos se aferraron más al otro. Cuanto dolía, cuanto deseaba ella decirle que todo estaría bien, pero ya nada podía hacer, lo conocía y a pesar de todo, su decisión estaba tomada.

.

.

Allí estaba ella, con el corazón hecho mierda, llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho, algo dentro de ella le decía que todo estaría bien, que él pronto volvería, pero dolía, llevaba semanas llorando por aquel pelinegro, al que ella consideraba el hombre de su vida. Los recuerdos la atormentaban, y a ratos, la culpa la carcomía. Se preguntaba donde habían ido a parar esas promesas que se habían hecho con tanto amor, y por más que quisiera que él comprendiera que ella había aprendido su lección. Que entendía sus errores, solo sería el tiempo quien le daría la razón.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Si pudieras ver cómo estoy  
Hecho mierda sin ti  
Escondiendo el dolor**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tres meses después…**_

Sasuke estaba tirado encima de su cama. Hacía tres meses había decidido estar solo, y aun así sentía el vacío por la ojijade, si bien no habían cortado la comunicación totalmente y seguían a través de sus redes sociales, algo dentro de él había cambiado día a día. La necesitaba, la amaba, la quería, y ella lo había intentado, le había dicho una y mil veces que había madurado, que su amor era más maduro y aquel enamoramiento juvenil había cambiado. A pesar de las dudas que él mismo tuvo de aquello con el pasar de los días lo entendió y lo notó. Ella ya no lo buscaba como antes, ya no le hablaba como antes y ahora él estaba ahí, sufriendo por la mujer que amaba.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Me deprime cada canción  
Esas que hablan de amor  
Como el que yo perdí**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Entonces tomó su teléfono, observando el Instagram de aquella pelirrosa, la mujer de sus sueños, continuaba siendo tan hermosa como siempre. Una sonrisa triste se asomó por el rostro del moreno, él había decidido esto…entonces ¿por qué?

Había sido un tonto, en vez de pelear junto a ella por su relación había decidido alejarse y tirar la toalla, se sentía un real idiota, porque a pesar de todo ella seguía dominando su corazón, ella seguía en sus pensamientos, ella seguía en sus proyectos.

-Cariño- dijo hablando su madre. Mikoto Uchiha, una hermosa pelinegra- ¿sucede algo? ¿Pasó algo con Sakura?- él le miró un poco sorprendido- Soy tu madre Sasuke, puedo notarlo, ¿Por qué no resuelven sus cosas? No quiero continuar metiéndome, pero sé que ella te ama, tú la amas ¿Qué es lo que tanto te impide a buscarla? – Él no respondió- Tan sólo piénsalo, nosotros te apoyaremos, pero sabes que Sakura es como una hija para nosotros.

Mikoto Salió de la habitación, dejando al Uchiha nuevamente solo. Un gruñido salió de su boca- Maldita molesta- bufó recordándola una vez más.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **De lunes a jueves sé disimular  
Pero llega el weekend y me pongo mal  
Trato de ignorarlo y me voy a rumbear  
Con un par de amigas para impresionar**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Como cada viernes, desde hacía unas semanas el pelinegro se ducho y arreglo, tomando su chaqueta y su teléfono. Desde hacía un tiempo se había reencontrado con su mejor amigo de la escuela, Naruto, y desde entonces había dado rienda suelta a las fiestas y lugares lleno de mujeres, buscando olvidarla.

Al entrar al Pub's notó como el pelirrubio de ojos celestes le hacía señas, notó a su lado a una pelirrubia, Ino Yamanaka y una pelirroja Karin Uzumaki, la prima de Naruto. Una sonrisa torcida se asomó en él.

-¡Teme!- saludo- al fin has llegado. Eh invitado a mi prima y a su amiga

-Hmp, Dobe- salude mirando a las muchachas descaradamente.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pero cada vez que siento el celular  
Pienso que eres tú que vuelves a llamar  
Y me pega duro tanta soledad  
Después de unos tragos sale la verdad**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mientras el moreno bailaba con Karin y se tomaba su décimo vaso de cerveza, su teléfono vibró. Una leve esperanza se apodero internamente de él, _Sakura_. Al sacar su móvil observo un mensaje de su hermano, Itachi. Un bufido salió de su boca.

-¿Sucede algo, Sasuke-Kun?-preguntó Karin mirándole.

-No- negó fríamente. Era un idiota, eran pasadas la media noche, Sakura no lo llamaría, ¿Por qué lo haría? Él le había pedido estar solo, no dar explicaciones. Una sonrisa irónica salió de su boca.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Estoy borracho otra vez  
Intentando entender  
Cómo es que tú puedes olvidarme  
Mientras yo quisiera devorarte**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sasuke se alejó de la pelirroja y se acercó a la barra, allí estaba Naruto tomando una cerveza. Éste le observo- Sakura, ¿no es así?- preguntó. Él solo gruñó- Teme, por favor mírate, si tanto la quieres ve por ella, no seas necio, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Un miedo interno recorrió su ser. Sabía que Naruto tenía la razón, pero había tantas cosas que ambos habían hecho mal, y tenía un miedo idiota a que nuevamente todo se fuera a la mierda.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Estoy tomando otra vez  
Después que lo dejé  
Y esta noche en vez de olvidarte  
Yo sigo extrañándote**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-Mírame Naruto- habló el ojinegro. Su amigo le observo- aquí estoy, bebiendo de nuevo, cuando dije que no lo haría más ¿recuerdas?- El ojiazul solo asintió con una leve sonrisa- Salud- dijo golpeando el vaso de su amigo.

-¿Por Sakura?- cuestionó y el Uchiha solo asintió bebiendo cada gota del vaso, cada sorbo iba cargado de recuerdos.

 _Te Amo, Sasuke-Kun_

 _._

 _._

 _-Cuando vivamos juntos quiero que tengamos muchas fotos de nosotros ¿sí?_

 _-Hmp, sabes que sí molesta, pero sabes que quiero ese cuadro grande que te dije la otra vez._

 _-Lo sé, Sasuke-Kun, lo sé._

 _._

 _._

 _-¿Por siempre juntos, amor?_

 _-Siempre Sakura, Te Amo molesta, sabes que eres la mujer de mi vida._

 _-Y tú el hombre de mi vida._

 _._

 _._

 _-Quiero tres hijos, Sasuke._

 _-No seas molesta, solo serán dos._

 _-Mou, soy yo quien los tendrá, no te resistas._

 _-Pero yo implantaré la semilla, molesta._

 _-Dime que sí._

 _-Ya veremos, tonta._

 _._

 _._

 _-Sasuke-Kun, recuerda que me prometiste regalarme un labrador color café para cuando vivamos juntos._

 _-Lo sé, Molesta, supongo que hasta ya escogiste el nombre._

 _-Sí, se llamará Chocolate._

 _-Hn, que imaginación, ¿Por qué no le colocas un nombre de perro?_

 _-¿Cómo cual, genio?_

 _-Firulais, no lo sé, un nombre de perro, cariño._

 _-Hn, no, ya te lo dije será Chocolate, además tu tendrás a Bigotona, no sé de qué te quejas._

 _-No me quejo, pero al menos mi gatita, tendrá un nombre apropiado._

 _-Mou, no seas molestoso amor._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **No sé por qué  
Yo por perro me lo busqué  
Yo por perro me lo busqué (x2)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Y entonces como si fuera una treta del destino, él la vio, entrando por la puerta principal como una verdadera Diosa, su cabello estaba más largo y lo tenía rizado, vestía un vestido un poco más abajo del muslo color jade, con un gran escote en su espalda. Estaba delirante, pero para su mala suerte no estaba sola, a su lado había un chico de cabellera café que la miraba embobado.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Llevo cinco copas de Moët, pensando en usted  
Te prometo ya pagué lo que fallé  
Cuando sueltes ese bobo tú me llamas  
Pa' que te recuerde to' los besos que te daba, yeah, yeah**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Naruto miró a su amigo, quien no tenía buena cara. Su ceño estaba fruncido, su cuerpo tensó y sus ojos estaban en un tono carmesí. Realmente estaba furioso.

-Teme- susurro- Teme, puede que sea un amigo, no la mires así.

El Uchiha hizo caso omiso a las palabras del Uzumaki, no lograba quitarle la mirada a la mujer que estaba allí enfrente, sabía bien que ella le había visto, lo notaba en su caminar nervioso, disimulado con su sonrisa. Quería saber quién mierda era ese imbécil que le sonreía tanto.

Estaba totalmente celoso. Ella era suya, no sé cuántas veces leyó en los mensajes de WhatsApp como ella le juraba amor eterno-Maldición- masculló molesto, más sabía perfectamente que había sido él quien le había dejado el camino libre a todos los babosos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dime dónde estás, no te consigo  
Ando borracho, loco y quiero volver contigo  
Hoy no somos nada, ni amigos, ni enemigos  
Pero cuando tomo pienso en darte castigo, yeah, yeah**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Estaba radiante, ella, ahí, en medio de la pista bailando con ese ser, quien la miraba como si fuese lo más hermoso del mundo. Si bien, no habían perdido el contacto, ella no era su amiga, había mucho que había dejado de saber de ella, como por ejemplo quien era ese maldito tipo.

-Teme- susurro Naruto- deja de mirarlos así, si la mirada matará ya estarían muertos- hablo el ojiazul- Sakura solo lo trata como un amigo.

-Pero él no, Dobe- siseó- Es claro que él siente cosas por ella.

-No reclames, Sasuke- hablo seco el Uzumaki, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el ojinegro notó un cambio en su actitud- Tú dijiste que querías estar solo, y si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que aceptarías el costo. El único que se rindió fuiste tú, ahora no la culpes a ella u a otro por tratar de hacerla sentir querida.

El peliazabache suspiro pesadamente. Su amigo había dado en el clavo, ahora debía aguantar calladito. Pero eso no significaba que no castigaría a Sakura de alguna manera placentera, hacía mucho anhelaba tocarla y hacerla suya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sólo llama  
Cuando tú me pienses en tu cama  
No te creas lo que dicen de mi fama  
Estás con otro, pero sé que tú me amas  
Me amas, yeah, yeah (x2)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sasuke notó como la ojijade le observaba desde lejos, mientras hablaba con aquel muchacho peli café. Sakura seguía queriendo al Uchiha, pese a todo, él continuaba siendo dueño de su corazón, jamás imagino encontrárselo en aquel lugar, por lo que fue muy difícil el respirar tranquila allí.

Kiba Inozuka, su compañero de pista, era un muchacho que había conocido por casualidades de la vida, era mayor que ella por un par de años, y sin quererlo había sido un gran apoyo para superar esa enorme tristeza. Sabía muy bien que él la miraba con otros ojos, pero también sabía que tenía claro que su corazón aun le pertenecía a otro.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **De lunes a jueves sé disimular  
Pero llega el weekend y me pongo mal  
Trato de ignorarlo y me voy a rumbear  
Con un par de amigas para impresionar**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura miró a Kiba, quien le sonrió- No te preocupes Saku, entiendo la situación- aclaró- No te molestes en tratar de explicármelo, merme.

La pelirrosa rio levemente- Gracias, merme- sonrió. Kiba y ella se habían vuelto muy cercanos, al punto de tenerse apodo, pero para ella no había nadie más, nadie más que el Uchiha.

Desde la barra Sasuke le miraba. Se cuestionaba que tantas cosas se habían perdido de la vida de la ojijade. No podía disimular, ya no estaba tras una pantalla para ignorarla, él la seguía amando.

-Teme- hablo Naruto, quien aún estaba a su lado, resguardando y protegiendo a su amigo de alguna estupidez- Teme, no disimules más, el destino te la está colocando frente a tus ojos. Por favor, no seas idiota.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pero cada vez que siento el celular  
Pienso que eres tú que vuelves a llamar  
Y me pega duro esta soledad  
Después de unos tragos sale la verdad**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-La sigo amando, Dobe- susurró él- La sigo amando como la primera vez que la vi. Como la primera vez que la observe en el patio de la Universidad. No quiero perderla, no quiero.

-Entonces no lo hagas, Teme, está allí, mírala, la tienes frente a ti. Ve por ella, ve por ella y no la pierdas.

Sasuke se levantó de la barra, su amigo tenía mucha razón. Pese a todo, pese a la distancia, el dolor, la rabia, Sakura era su mundo. Ella era su mundo y debía pelear por ella.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Estoy borracho otra vez  
Intentando entender  
Cómo es que tú puedes olvidarme  
Mientras yo quisiera devorarte**_

 _ **Estoy tomando otra vez  
Después que lo deje  
Y esta noche en vez de olvidarte  
Yo sigo extrañándote**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento. Un poco temeroso camino hacia la pista de baile. Sakura le observo un poco sorprendida- Sakura- dijo. Su voz aterciopelada calo en ella. Sus ojos jades brillaban levemente- Necesitamos hablar, Sakura- susurro mirando al peli café de reojo.

Para sorpresa de ambos, la Haruno le observo con el ceño fruncido- ¿De qué quieres hablar ahora, Sasuke?-pregunto ella. Su voz temblaba levemente, más trataba de ser fuerte.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **No sé por qué  
Yo por perro me lo busqué  
Yo por perro me lo busqué**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El Uchiha sintió su pecho arder. Volvía a escuchar su voz, pero sabía muy bien que ella quería verse fuerte, después de todo él había sido el idiota.

-Por favor, Sakura- respondió él tomando su brazo levemente. Aquel tacto quemó a ambos, su piel ardía.- Necesito que me escuches.

La ojijade le observo dudosa, tanto había pasado, tanto deseaba volver a estar junto a él, pero su orgullo estaba hablando dentro de ella, tanto había pedido que esto sucediera, tanto rogaba porque él volviese, pero tenía tanto miedo.

Kiba observo la situación- Sakura, si quieres nos vamos- hablo hacia ella. Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero ella no contesto, haciendo que el muchacho de pelo café le tomase la mano, atrayéndola a él.

-¡Suéltala!- gritó el moreno exaltado- ¿Quién mierda te crees? Esto es entre ella y yo.

-Soy su amigo- respondió Kiba- Ella me preocupa, así que nos vamos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **No sé por qué  
Yo por perro me lo busqué  
Y por eso tú estás con él**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sasuke tomo de la camisa al muchacho y le golpeó fuertemente el rostro- ¡No te metas!- gritó. Naruto corrió hacia el pelinegro.

-Joder, no sabes nada de mí, Uchiha- siseó Kiba- Soy policía, podría llevarte detenido en este mismo momento.

Sasuke frunció más su ceño, Sakura miraba impactada la situación. Naruto afirmaba a su amigo, pero este se soltó quedando nuevamente frente al Inozuka- ¿Y? ¿Crees que temo por eso?

Kiba no aguanto más y le respondió golpeándole el labio. Sakura estaba totalmente en shock- ¡Kiba!- grito- Ya basta, por favor, déjalo en paz.

El muchacho miro a Sakura tomándola de la muñeca- entonces vamos, te dejaré en casa- hablo. Sakura no dijo nada, solo observo como Sasuke se levantaba del suelo, ayudado por el pelirrubio, camino unos pasos, más algo la detuvo, la mano de Sasuke la tenía de la otra mano.

-Sakura, por favor- hablo Sasuke- escúchame.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Y sin importar el tiempo, a donde nos lleve la vida, el hilo puede que se estire, puede que se enrede, pero nunca se va a romper"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura miro a Kiba- No te preocupes por mí. Me quedaré con él- susurro mirándole. El la miro un poco triste, comprendiendo la situación, pues siempre supo que el corazón de la muchacha era del ojinegro.

Sakura se acercó al Uchiha, tomándole su rostro. Observo aquellos ojos color carbón, tan profundos como la noche, entonces sonrió, mientras besaba suavemente sus labios.

Después de tres meses, de tres meses sin el uno con el otro el destino los volvía a juntar, y esta vez sería para siempre.

-Te Amo, molesta-susurro en su oído, abrazándola.

* * *

 _Chan~_

 _¿Qué les ah parecido? ¿Qué opinan?_

 _Espero la hayan disfrutado._

 _Como eh dicho el inicio es muy de mi propia historia, todo lo demás es mi imaginación_

 _Aunque entre nosotras...Espero que él vuelva._

 _Un abrazo._

 _Mila~_


End file.
